Presently, electrical energy and hot water production from systems positioned on buildings is obtained from photovoltaic and solar panels of various types and shapes.
Traditional photovoltaic panels are made of elements of various sizes, mainly composed of silica tiles connected to form a photovoltaic cell, meant to produce electrical energy. They are protected by ultraviolet-resistant glass or plastic screens, positioned above the cover or substituting the cover, for great surfaces. They absorb solar and ultraviolet rays, transforming them in electrical energy. They are not well integrated in the architecture of the building, except in extremely modern buildings where whole sections of the roof or adequately exposed walls are used.
Solar panels instead, used to collect solar radiant energy to produce hot water, are made of a solar collector which is simply a plate that collects solar radiation. A circuit is connected to the plate. The circuit allows the circulation of a fluid meant to remove thermal energy from the plate and to bring it to the internal network in order to be used. The inner components of the system are protected by an external transparent screen, like the one of photovoltaic panels, and by a thermally insulating screen positioned below, meant to avoid heat dispersion.
Solar panels have the same problems of photovoltaic panels; since they are positioned above the roof cover, or substituting it in the case of large surfaces, they do not integrate at all in the architecture of the building, thus creating a significant environmental contrast with the surrounding environment. Installation of these elements on roof covers is quite complex and often causes rain water leakage in time, both systems are too expensive in relation to the real energetic yield they produce. Several years are needed to counterbalance the installation cost; this factor significantly limits their use even today.
In the last years several inventors have dedicated themselves to finding alternative solutions to traditional solar and photovoltaic panels. Several patent applications have been requested and granted, both in Italy and abroad, for various types of products (covering tiles, tiles, etc.) with the objective of optimizing either the production of hot water, or of electricity, independently, with absorbing elements meant to cover buildings totally or partially, substituting solar and photovoltaic panels on the market today. These approaches forgot to consider that, in order to achieve a valid result, the “coverage system” needed to be improved mostly, using a system that could substitute the commonly used tiles, easily adjustable to any situation, avoiding environmental impact problems, able to produce hot water and electric energy through solar rays collection.
These new proposed or patented systems have not achieved any significant result, since they have not been accepted and produced by the industry, which still today produces traditional solar and photovoltaic panels. They also do not satisfy practical and functional requirements, in relation to adjustability to various roofs, cost lowering, performance and most of all compatibility with traditional roof coverings; in order not to create any environmental impact and be able to use them in traditional architecture and historic centers.